insanitys_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Griffin (HP)
Half-sister of Wyatt Prescott, her father cheated on her pregnant mother (who was pregnant with the youngest sibling) for Wyatt's mother (and their neighbor) and how that affected the family when that all came out. Model is Chloe Nørgaard and in 4th year. Name: Rachel Griffin Age: 14 Personality: To put it simply, Rachel is an odd child with odd habits. She likes having her hair odd colours, likes wearing odd looking clothes and acting odd, which is how she separates for her siblings. To her, having natural hair colours is odd so everyone that doesn't have natural hair colours are normal and tries to get along with them. She has the habit of drawing on herself and others, making the drawings as weird as she can. She aspires to be an artist and has since she was a child, so drawing on herself, others and her things was a habit that was always there. Apart from wanting to be an artist, Rachel wished she was born a Metamorpmagus which is why she is always changing her hair colour, rather than sticking with one colour for ages. Her many odd habits include, keeping weird pets, going all psycho on her siblings for no apparent reason, dancing everywhere she goes, talking loudly when she doesn't need to, her obsession then later crush on nearly every guy, thinking anyone that was nice to her, even if she met them once, is her best friend, standing outside for as long as she can in a storm and sucking on her, what she calls it, elbow pit all the time. She tends to act more of a boy then her brothers at times, getting dirt when they don't want to and all the other typical boy stuff. She doesn't care what other people think about her irregularities and if someone says something about them, she just goes even weirder. Her odd habits and style make her unique, which is what Rachel always wanted to be. She may get cast out from certain people because of how weird she is, but she doesn't care because she knows that anyone that doesn't like her are just to ordinary to realise how amazing she is. She has a strong sense of family, even if she is always even fighting with them, always being there for them when they need someone. In her mind, Rachel's opinion is the greatest and nobody else's really matters but will still listen to their opinion, only thinking that because of her regular fights with her siblings. Rachel may not seem like it, but she isn't to smart but tends to act like she is, like when she found out Wyatt was her half brother, saying she knew he was but really didn't. She may seem like a goldfish with her short attention span and memory but everything is still there, just Rachel can't get to it. Her very opinionated and odd attitude make her hard to talk to and make friends with if she doesn't find the person interesting to talk to. She tries to get along with her sisters as much as she can, giving that she thinks they need to stick together being the only girls in the house without kids, and as well as trying to make friends or reconnect with Wyatt's maternal half sisters, thinking that they are basically family because they share a brother. History: Rachel was the 5th child of Liam and Alice Griffin and the weirdest of any of them. She was born smaller than any other child in her family but was still just as healthy. Being born a few months after Queen Chambers, they were introduced to each other at very young ages as hopes that the only two in each of the families the same age and gender would actually get along, but it only seemed like the did as babies because once they turned 3, it was clear to see Rachel didn't favour Queen, so that was left in the dust. None of Rachel's weird habits that could be seen in her teenaged years, apart from drawing on things, developed for a while, until her family was almost ripped apart. She was barely 3 when Wyatt was born, barely remembering any of it. It turned the whole Griffin family upside down. Liam and Alice started to fight worse than ever, mainly because Alice had given birth to their last child a few months before Wyatt was born. Liam started to spend less time at home, and Alice never giving a straight answer to where he was when Rachel asked her. All her older siblings and her mother started becoming more and more depressed because of Liam spending long amounts of time away from his family, all the way up to him never coming back, which made all the children in the house extremely depressed. Seen her whole family act weird was what subconsciously influenced Rachel to became the odd child she is at Hogwarts. She asked Abby for her 6th birthday present if she could dye her hair blue for her because she wanted to be like a Metamorpmagus with different coloured hair and was what started her whole odd coloured hair thing. After her 6th birthday, Abby and Rachel would sit together and dye Rachel's hair a different colour every fortnight until Rachel started doing it on her own, which wouldn't be until she started going to school. After Abby dying Rachel's hair blue, Rachel started doing more different things, wearing odd clothes combinations, bringing odd animals she found outside into the house, dancing everywhere she went and more as a way to keep herself happy. The first time she ever did magic was when Lance was teasing her about her recent hair colour, bright red, when she was 9. He was constantly teasing her that she looked like she was burning and Rachel didn't like that and wanted him to stop. He soon did when he noticed that his hair was as red as Rachel's because she had changed his hair colour without knowing. Before Rachel's 10th birthday, she overheard Abby and Hardy talking about other magical schools in different countries and to Rachel, Hogwarts didn't sound as appealing as other school, but more specifically, Beauxbatons. She begged Alice to let her go to Beauxbatons and after a few months of persuading Alice, Alice enrolled Rachel in Beauxbatons. She spent her first three years at Beauxbatons, soon learning French and becoming fluent in it. By the end of her third year, Abby convinced Rachel to go to Hogwarts, Abby's intentions of Rachel getting to know Wyatt. By the start of her fourth year, Rachel was still her weird self but just at Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons.